Oh, Hoodenee
by ScotlanXX
Summary: J.O.N.A.S.Joe blames everything on himself. Kevin is trying to be a good older brother.And Nick is being unkind in his confusion. So Nick gets Joe a hamster...who causes more problems then their own. Nick/Miley, Nick/Joe, Kevin/?
1. It's a problem

Oh, Hoodenee

(Joe's POV)

It didn't take long for the world to feel like it was coming to an end. Not at this exact moment in time. Do you know how hard it is to be living in a room full of emptiness? Probably not, I mean not like I feel. I would rather be living in my brother's room again JUST to shake this feeling of loneliness. I think he understood, my brother, why I needed my own space, but he also knew why I needed to be constantly around him. Kevin, he understood why I always felt so…ugh. So unusual. You probably still don't know what I'm talking about do you. Of course not. Well, I'll give you the 411 to update you in the drastic tail of my life, within the last few months or so anyway.

Here I am…age 19, my younger brother is 16, and probably still the cutest kid on the face of every magazine in the world. My older brother Kevin and I used to share a room. He found out about my odd feelings and emotional breakdowns about three or so odd months ago. I couldn't get away from anyone long enough to relax, and take a breath of air without the crowding.

Unfortunately, living in a house with three brothers and a set of parents, doesn't work to well on space. My bubble was constantly being invaded, and left me with seriously, NO room to vent, whatsoever. I remember when Kevin walked into our bathroom, my head hanging between my knees as I created a puddle on the floor from crying my pathetic eyes out. How I ended up in this position? Well, I was yelled at by Miley over the phone, saying I was a horrible brother forever thinking Nick was being selfish in my wanting to practice guitar. I only wanted to try and learn the guitar, I feel useless besides my voice and the stupid keyboard. But Kevin told me otherwise, he reminded me all I've done for the band and this family. Especially all I have done for Nick…but it still hurt.

I've had a thing for my brother, Nick since last summer.

Not the normal thing, and it's completely wrong. But I can't help if I feel for him…well, I can try not to, like I have been, but truthfully…don't help.

Now, Nick and me do stuff for the band, but other than family dinners we have spent no time together by ourselves. I mean why would he; he had his best friend and girlfriend right next door. I sighed as I walked into the kitchen. This day has been uneventful and Kevin left to take Frankie to a basketball game. So I decided to stay home, alone, and watch a movie with a glass of orange juice. Halfway through the movie Nick came home with something in his hand, his face was flushed and he even slammed the door.

"Don't look at me." He snapped as he headed for the stairs. I blinked and looked away from him, staring at the television screen in front of me. There it was again, the overwhelming feeling to cry. Nick was causing that feeling to stir inside of me more often now, and I hated it. As I stood up from the couch I shut off the movie and left into the backyard, where I sat in mom's garden. Hidden behind the group of trees, I cuddled up with my knees and tilted my head onto the tops. There, I cried.

I don't remember how long I sat out here but I remember hearing the backdoor open and then close. Perhaps someone was taking the trash out.

"Joe?"

Or not.

"Joe…are you out here?"

"I'm over here Kevin…" I sighed, wiping my eyes, though the puffiness to them would show whether or not the tears were gone. As my brother followed where my voice was coming from, I managed to force my head up from my knees and lean it back against the tree.

"Hey…buddy what's up?" He sat down across from me, looking at me intently as if I was going to show him the world's largest secret or a magic trick; you take a pick.

I sighed.

"Joe, come on, talk to me please…"

Again, I sighed heavily and closed my eyes. "Its just…Nick."

"Oh…"

"I feel like I did something wrong…again."

"This wasn't your fault either Joey."

"What wasn't?"

"Nick and Miley's break-up." Kevin pointed out; obviously I wasn't informed of this beforehand.

"What!" Kevin's eyes went wide and he then realized I didn't know. "Nick and Miley br…oh dammit."

"What do you mean oh dammit?"

"Nick's going to be miserable!" I began to feel like shit all over again. "I don't want him to be alone!"

"Joe…did you get into the medicine cabinet again?" Kevin asked jokingly. "Honestly man, what is up with you? I thought you wanted to be with Nick?"

"Oh…god." I groaned. "Kevin, he's our brother, that's just fucking disgusting."

"And yet you still feel the same way." I just nodded.

"Of course I feel the same way…I can't stop feeling for him, Kev, it doesn't work that way. Even though I've been trying so hard to just shut him out at all costs, it's only caused me to think of him even MORE." I continued when he nodded. "I always feel like I'm to blame for his unhappiness when he's unhappy and when he is happy I feel like I can survive as long as I have YOU to keep it that way…and Frankie."

"Joe, we are not going through the suicide thing again are we?" Kevin stiffened. "I can't let you go on a rampage and kill yourself over something like this…it's not right."

"What isn't right? Liking my brother, or the suicide talk…"

"The suicide talk."

"But liking my brother is just as bad!"

"If GOD didn't want us to ever think or feel this way then why do we love who we love?" Kevin stated truthfully. "I mean don't you think GOD would have punished everyone, for loving the wrong person?"

I said nothing. He had a point.

"Joe, it's actually written in old stone and set in museums!" He piped up, he knew a lot more on this than myself. "Homosexuality was not looked down upon, I mean it wasn't unheard of that someone may have gotten angry or upset and killed someone who was gay, but that does not mean it was a sin…and Adam and Eve…first two beings on the planet."

"Okay…" I furrowed my brow, waiting for him to continue the bible lesson…

"So they had to leave paradise they had to create life, and when their children grew their children had to make children, and so forth and then it just grew and grew and grew!" Kevin was beginning to sound like dad when he was preaching. "Joe families had to be with other families just to create life, that's incest!"

"Men and women!" I corrected. "Incest yes, but they were men and woman, not a man and a man. Not GAY insect!"

"You are SO not getting my point." Kevin rolled his eyes and stood up, offering me a hand. "Let's just go back inside, it's fend for ourselves tonight, so we can eat what we want, mom and dad aren't coming home till late, so we have to make sure Frank the Tank gets to bed on time."

I nodded for the umpteenth time and took his hand, standing.

"Thanks for attempting to cheer me up Kevin." I gave a smile, that didn't stick.

"Hey, I'm your older brother, it's my job." He gave me a smile and patted my back as we walked back inside.


	2. It's a hamster

Oh, Hoodenee

Chapter two

It took no hesitation to walk through the kitchen with Kevin, but as soon as I heard Nick walk down the stairs into the living room I tensed up. If Kevin's hand didn't place its self firmly on my shoulder I would have darted out of the house and hide in mom's garden again. I have to stop hiding, but it's really hard not to when I blame everything on myself. My hand grasped the phone I just used to call out for pizza, my heart thumping in my chest.

"Joe, breathe." Kevin's voice came out low as Nick entered the kitchen. Breathe. Yeah I need to breathe. This isn't working.

"Hey Nick-o." Kevin smiled as he leaned on the counter across from Nick who just sat down. "How are you feeling?"

"Great…I just need to go to the store though, for something…" He didn't look at me. Was I that horrible! Oh no, was it my fault he and Miley broke up? I know Kevin said it wasn't but what if it was…what did I do? My chest began to hesitate in its motions and I felt like I was going to fall down.

"Joe…" Kevin said firmly, trying to get my attention. "Joe, breathe…Joey breathe, air, inhale exhale!"

I began to take in fast breaths and shut my eyes, my cheeks reddening in embarrassment and lack of oxygen. Oh god, save my soul I am such a moronic moron!

"What, are you pregnant or something?" Nick's tone was slightly taunting, and it just added to my emotion meltdown. I began to shake and I held the phone so tightly in my grasp that it snapped In my hand. Nick jumped as a piece of the phone flew past him. "Joe?"

"Just stop talking to me!" I cried.

"Joe, it's alright, look at me." Kevin was now in front of me, a hand on each of my shoulders. His firm grip was telling me he wasn't going to let me go until I relaxed, until I calmed myself. I raised my eyes to look at him and then I began to shake harder. "Joe it's okay…"

"No, it's not, it'll never be okay!" I pushed him away and turned around to leave.

"Joe, what's up man?" Nick stepped in front of me with his hand on my chest. God, the touch was enough to make me realize what I'd never have.

"Get away from me Nicholas." I tried to keep a firm hold on my voice, but it only cracked, causing me to sound like a parched parakeet in the middle of a dessert…though I don't know if parakeet's sound like that…let alone what they would be doing in the dessert. That would be stupid thinking in my opinion…but then again I was an idiot, and I had stupid thinking. WHY am I standing here arguing with myself? Oh yeah, cause I'm an idiot…right.

"No, not until you tell me what's going on."

"Why do you even care?" My eyes began to burn. "Everything's my fault anyway…it always is."

"What?" Nick looked a bit taken aback by my words. "Everything isn't your fault Joe…"

"It sure feels like it…" My emotions began to struggle their hold in the small box I held them in. How can I stand here and look at the boy I cared about and not want to tell him how I feel, tell him EVERY thing I feel.

"It's not…Joe."

"I feel like a failure…to you and Kevin…I never do anything right." The tears began to well inside of me.

"Joe, you are a wonderful brother, to both of us, including Frankie." Nick sighed. "I've been the horrible brother…with all of the stress on Miley and my relationship I began taking it out on you, because you were there.

"Well that was shitty." I choked out.

"Y-yeah…it was…" Nick looked up into my hurt eyes and I thought for a second, I saw his heart begin to break. But maybe it was only mine crashing again, like so many times before. "B-but we're over now…so I won't be treating you like shit anymore…"

"You shouldn't have treated me like shit in the first place!" I snapped. "All I ever wanted for you was happiness and in turn I got stomped all over by your selfish attitude…you never had a problem before with me wanting to learn an instrument, and I didn't bother a second try at guitar cause you didn't want me to…because I wanted to make you happy!"

"Joe…"

"I'm tired of it! It's worse then when you sat on my hamster Barney when you were 8." I felt a tear slide down my cheek and Nick's eyes widened in shock. Besides Kevin…no one had seen me cry…No one.

"J-joe…" He began but I shook my head and left the kitchen, hearing Kevin follow me up the stairs into my room where he took my arm, shutting the door behind him.

"Joe, I'm proud of you." Proud of me… "You told him how you felt…even if it was only a small amount of sharing, you did it."

"I wanted to slap him, kick him, punch him, kiss him, hold him…god Kevin, why am I so messed up?" I collapsed into his arms and he kneeled on the floor hugging me.

"You are NOT messed up Joey, you aren't!" Kevin rubbed small circles on my back as I began to cry. The tears hurt just as much as the pain I felt. If I knew I would be accepted for my sins then I wouldn't hide them. However, Kevin tells me they aren't a sin, but it still feels like it.

(Nick's POV)

My heart stopped as he fled the room. The only look I got from Kevin as he walked past me was pity it seemed. What have I done to him? If I weren't so angry all the time with Miley, and my secrets I would never have taken it out on the person who cherished my happiness over his own. Being Bisexual was a sin in the religious eyes of out world, or most of our world anyway, and I never thought anyone would ever accept that. Miley did, but because I couldn't feel anything for her anymore, she told me I needed to tell the person I liked more than her how I felt, or I was going to "get a boot up my ass". Or so she said.

I had to follow my brothers, apologize, maybe even get my brother something to show him how much I was sorry. Although when I came up to my brothers slightly closed door, I heard something I never expected…

"…Joe you can't keep holding your feelings for him in, they are going to explode, you know that they will, what if it's him who catches your emotional break down next time?" I heard the worry in Kevin's voice, and the tone of protectiveness. As the older brother, I supposed Kevin was the one who really felt responsible for everyone else. "Nick won't hate you, if anything he'll accept who you are but need some time to get used to it…"

"Kevin…I'm not gay…I'm just set on him…" Joe sighed.

"Well that's a different sexual orientation, Not Bi, not straight, not gay…but Nick."

"Haha, so very funny." I noted the sarcasm in my brother's voice, but there was still a follow up of mild laughter. I stepped away from the door and headed down the stairs. From the sounds of it, Joe may have feelings for me, more than brotherly feelings. But apart from that, just being my brother has been hard on him. I've treated him horribly, and all he's tried to do it make sure I didn't get hurt, or sad, or cry…

RING!

"Who is it?"

"PIZZA DELIVERY?" I opened the door and the pizza guy handed me two large pizza's just as Frankie walked in. He was over at Miley's with Noah probably, he usually went over there, causing havoc. It makes me laugh.

"Thanks." I handed him the money and set the pizza down as Frankie moved to put the video games in.

"Hey, Tankman, I'll be back okay?"

"Where are you going?"

Curious eyes watched me grab my coat and tuck my wallet back in my pocket.

"For a quick walk, I'll be back, don't tell Kevin or Joe, okay?"

"Why not?"

"Because…if you don't I'll let you stay up an hour longer before bed." I said.

"Okay!" He smiled and clicked the start button on the super Mario game and I smiled slightly before leaving the house.

(Joe's POV)

I heard a knock on my door as I poked my half eaten slice of pizza Kevin had brought up for me, sighing slightly. I didn't want to answer my door; I didn't feel like talking to anyone, or seeing anyone for that matter. The knock came again and I let out another sigh.

"Yeah."

The door opened slowly.

"Hey…"

I looked up. Nick. My eyes focused on his nervous state before traveling to a covered box in his arms.

"What is that?"

"Oh, um…it's for you…" I could have sworn I saw a blush but shrugged it off and stood up as he walked over to my bland side table with only the paper plate and slice of half eaten pizza and uncovered the box as he set it down. As it turns out it wasn't a box, but a cage…with a hamster.


	3. It's a rock with hair

Oh, Hoodenee

Chapter three:

_(Joe's POV)_

I really didn't know what to expect when he had given me the box, but as I stared at the hamster in the cage I furrowed my brow in confusion. Sure the last time I had a hamster I was like 11 and Nick sat on him that was like, not cool! However, here I stand beside my younger brother with an effing hamster cage. Was this supposed to make me feel better? I could practically feel the trembling 16-year-old next to me as he watched me stare at the cage like an idiot. 

"It's a hamster."

"No, Nick really? I thought it was a rock with fur…" I replied sarcastically, but couldn't help but feel guilty again as I saw his eyes shift to the hamster and then his feet. "thank you…"

Nick's chocolate eyes turned up to look into mine and for effort, I smiled at him and gave a nod of my head. This seemed to brighten him up a bit and he smiled slightly. "What are you going to name him?"

"I don't know, hamster?"

"That's so original Joe." I caught a glimpse of his stupid smirk and it made me chuckle. "Why not name him bob?"

"Was that sarcasm I received?" I crossed my arms and mocked surprise. 

"Are you mocking me?" He mocked back. This only caused me to break out in a grin and a feeling of 'right' washed over me. Perhaps things would be all right.

"Everything okay in here…since when do you have a hamster?" Kevin stepped into my room, his eyes focused on the moving rodent in the cage.

"Nick gave him to me." I replied with a smile. 

"Oh? What's his name?"

"Hamster." Nick responded with a funny tone.

Kevin gave me a paused look before shaking his head and laughing. "Sometimes I wonder if I have the right family."

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder if I have the right brother." Nick chuckled and then it seemed as if he regretted it, because as soon as he said it Kevin glanced at me to make sure I wasn't going to take that personally. Right now, I felt pretty good, so I smiled, and Kevin seemed to relax.

"Well, lets get Frankie to bed mom and dad will be back soon." Kevin said as he led Nick out the door so they could get Frankie to bed.

* * *

I was about ready to scream from a mixture of excitement and confusion. Nick changed drastically, well not to drastically but enough to make me question if he hit his head or something like that. He got me an effing hamster…dude! Or Dudet…whatever! This is freaking' awesome! Yet uneasily confusing and weird, then again we are a weird family.

Oh well, I'll get over it, its just a brotherly, apologetic gesture. And even though I wish it was more! I accept it welcomely. _Welcomely isn't even a word…_ shut up, it is now! _But its… _I DON'T CARE! IT'S A WORD! I SAID IT'S A WORD…MY WORD! …(_Hides)_

"Holy motley montley screwballs!" I jumped as something crawled through my bed sheet; well at least I think it crawled. It brushed up against my leg at the least… I don't care, its creeping my out. I quickly jumped out of my bed and turned on my light, nothing was wrong in my room…thank god! I'm just not good with the dark… I let out a long sigh as I moved for bed and then I noticed it. The hamster cage…it was empty.

"What the…" I reached my hand for the cage door when I heard something drop to my floor. I quickly retreated and gazed at my floor. It was just my glasses. I leant down and picked them up, setting them down on my dresser and moved to sit on my bed. 

"Huh…" Suspicion ran though me as I gazed at the hamster cage…the hamster was staring at me through its wheel now and I swear I was going insane that moment because it was SO not there a second ago. 

"You are freaky, you know that?" I received an odd stare from the rodent before it ran its wheel and I moved to shut off the light. I shut my eyes as I lay my head against the pillows on my bed and sighed. The thoughts of the creepy hamster soon evaded my thoughts and I began to drift off into sweet dreams of Nick. About three days later, and absolutely the worst sleep hours EVER, I lay in my bed after playing a game of guitar hero with my brothers. It was probably around 11, and everyone else was presumably asleep…everyone beside myself.

Honestly, who can get ANY sleep with this thing around! Yes, the hamster, I keep telling myself that it's just my mind playing tricks on me, but I KNOW that hamster is a trickster! Every time I get out of bed its not there! And then BOOM! It's back in the cage! It's like a freaking illusionist! 

Don't even try and tell me other wise because I know Houdini himself probably owned that thing back in the day. Who the heck knows! Man this isn't kosher!

"HOLY CRAP!" I jumped out of bed and turned my light on. "AHHH!" the hamster was gone, AGAIN! I'm not losing it; I'm not losing it!

"Joe…?" I turned around as Kevin walked out of his room and looked at me. "Are you alright?"

"Kevin, the hamster is a con-artist!"

"Joe did you have one of Nicks sugar free red bulls again?" 

"NO! Look! The hams…" I looked at the cage, the hamster running on its wheel. "…ter…" 

"The hamster what?" Kevin asked groggily, Nick now came out of his room along with our parents. 

"Joseph, what's wrong?"

"I turned to my mother and shook my head. "Nothing, I had a bad dream again…you know…" I trailed off as Kevin told my parents I was secretly still afraid of the dark, which want actually a lie, and waited for them to go back to bed, along with everyone else. This caused my to rethink my sanity as I moved from the bathroom now, after using the toilet and …why did I just tell you that? Oh god…never mind. I moved to my room, and Nick was sitting on my bed when I turned the light back on. 

"Nick?" I shut my door and moved towards him. "Kiddo you okay?"

"Yeah…I mean…I think I am…" I could tell he was troubled, so being an older brother; I sat next to him and placed my arm around his shoulders. 

"Talk to me Nick-o."

"How can you talk to me after what I've done to you?"

"Easy, I love you, you're my brother, and you apologized and gave me a magician hamster…" 

"Huh?"

"Never mind." I shrugged it off and watched as he sighed. "Nick, it's alright, I'm not upset at you…"

"I'm sorry your hamster is giving you nightmares…"

"It's not…it's just…making me question my sanity." I sighed. "Not the point, the point is I want you to know I love you and am NOT mad at you…you just hurt me…"

"I'm sorry Joe…really…I just got so fed up with everything, and being a sinner, and Miley was tired of me lying to her, and then tired of me acting like a moron…and so on…" He trailed off and I took thought to what he said. 

"How could you be a sinner, your like…perfect."

He scoffed at that. "I'm far from fucking perfect Joe." 

"Your perfect, Nick, practically, even after everything."

"Your such an amazing brother Joe…even though you're blind."

"I'm not blind!" I touched my eyes and pouted. "I see just fine!"

Nick laughed. HA! I got him to laugh! YES! Point for me!

* * *

_(Nick's POV)_

How can he love me after all the shit I've put him through? I even got upset with him for not being upset with me, but I wasn't going to take it out on him. I've been a fucking jerk. 

"Joe, I'm sorry." I sighed. I really was sorry and I just hoped he saw that. But I had to know if I was feeling the real thing…yes, the real thing called love. Perhaps I was really in love with Joe…or at least…close to it? I turned to him as he looked at me and sighed. Those eyes, that matched my own but were tinted in a different texture than my own. Those lips, that always held the smile, the devilish and smirky smile I enjoyed so much…well, it used to hold until I treated him like shit.

"Appology accepted, okay?"

"Joe, can I try something?"

"Depends what it is…"

"I…need to figure something out…" I leaned in closer to him, inching my lips towards his. God forgive my sins! 

"Nick…" I was inches from his face when we both felt something between us. Litterally…I looked down and tumbled off the bed as a furry rock poked my side. "Are you okay?" 

Joe then noticed the hamster and dove off the bed next to me. "Yeah…apart from your hamster trying to molest me!" I turned to Joe as he gave a small squeak. "Scared?" I grinned.

"No!" I rolled my eyes then looked up…Joe's eyes traveled to the cage and we both were stunned. It was back in its cage…. again.

"So…" I said as Joe got up and helped me up with him. "Name him something yet?"

"Yeah, I think I have a perfect name."

"Hmm?"

"Hoodenee."

"Perfect name." I chuckled.

"You think?" I knew it wasn't a question. But still. Perfect name.

* * *

**haha okay, i hope you enjoyed it? this story is, for Tree, btw...lol (love)**

**-Nik**


	4. It's a gift from GOD HAH

**A/N: Dudes and Dudets...exuse my absence, well it was more like updating absences...i've had like, lazy mind writing writers block...yeah. So anyway...yeah, im excited to say...this story is being updated...((shut up emily!)) and am proud to anounce its ENDING! it was suppost to be like a three part one shot anyway but its gunna be like 4 or 5 parts..here is four...if i end it then...i end it!**

**-nikki**

**PS sorry for typos and stuff, im using wordpad, new system, and i havnt installed microsoft word yet...sorry!**

--

* * *

**Oh, Hoodnenee**

_Chapter Four_

**(Nick's POV)**

That hamster, I swear, better stay in its effing cage before I lose it again. I cannot believe it ruined what I was going to find out...if my feelings for Joe weren't just because we're so close as brothers and me being me...was getting overly attached cause hes always there for me...ugh what am I talking about he probably would find it so gross...But the way he looks at me...

How can I try that again without seeming so obvious? Maybe I should just...should just do it. Or maybe not...Why is this so hard? I Sighed as I shifted on Joes bed.

--

* * *

**(Joe's POV)**

I leaned back on the bed as Nick sighed. "Well, I really hope that hamster stays, in the effing cage while I sleep."

"While we all sleep..." Nick laughed nervously. "Sorry for giving you houdini hamster."

"It's the thought that counts, right?" I smiled as I sat back up and rested my hands in my lap.

"Joe..."

"Hmm..." I turned my head to look at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled, it was brotherly, or so I thought anyway. But earlier it seemed like he was about to kiss me, he was so close I could feel his breath against my lips, almost able to hear his heart beating as loud as my own. But who was I kidding...

"Are you in love with me Joespeh...?"

My eyes widened as I looked at my younger brother. "W-what?" His face was close to my own for the second time that night, and his eyes were locked with mine. "Nick..."

"I just wanna see something..." He whispered, and his lips twitched in a shy smile as he leaned forward and kissed me. I pulled back immediatly, even though I didnt want to.

"Nick...?" My eyes were still open, I never shut them so it left me to stare slightly shocked into my brothers now reddening face.

"O-oh gosh...oh...dammit, Joe i'm ...please dont think im some freak..." He hung his head.

"Why would I do that?"

"Huh?"

"Why would I think you a freak?" I was confused..why did he think I would ever think like that about him?

"Joe...I love you."

"I know, I love you too remember?"

"No...I mean..."

"I know what you mean..." I sighed.

"When did you find out?"

"About 30 seconds ago..." I chuckled slightly and leaned forward kissing his forhead.

"Do you love me?"

"Yeah...I ...I really love you."

"This is so effing corny." Nick laughed and took my hand. "But thank god for that hamster..."

"Say what?" I raised my brow. How the hell was he thanking god for that freak hamster?

"If it wasnt for the hamster...I dont think we would ever have figured each other out." He smiled up at me and after a moment I realized he was right. I laughed.

"Well then, thank god for the super freak magician hamster!" I leaned forward and kissed Nick, in which he threw his arms around me and we kissed passionatly, our tongues dancing together. Finally he pulled away breathlessly.

"Would...would it be alright if I slept in here with you?"

_**((minor warning right here folks...this is where it leaves T and goes to M...ohohoho yeah!...very much in the M M M MMMMM range..just letting you know...)**_)

"I...don't think that's such a good idea, Nick...

" I shifted slightly, I was having a minor problem down south and I didnt realize it till 5 seconds ago.

"Why not?" He looked hurt and that killed me. Oh god, how else could I say this?

"Because I don't...think I'm comfortable laying in the same bed with you right now..."

"Did I...do something wrong?"

"No!" I shook my head quickly. I watched his features return back to relaxed and he kissed me again, I sighed contently into the kiss and relaxed into the sensual kisses we were sharing together. My tongue invaded his glorgious mouth and danced with his. We kissed ever so passionatly, his hands running into my hair and one of my hands resting on his knee. I was completly comfortable with this position until I felt Nick move himself, situating him self to straddle my lap while he kissed me, I broke the kiss when I felt him accidently brush up against my problem.

"Nick..." I began to pull away when he ground his hips into mine and I intook a sharp breath. I shut my eyes and consentrated on my breathing.

* * *

**(Nick's POV)**

I felt it through out thin material of our sleepware, which happened to be like Boxerbriefs and tshirts. I shut my eyes when I heard him gasp sharply and reopened them when I ground into him. Watching how beautiful he looked when we created friction. I bite my lip, watching him intently as I did it again, this time it was my turn to gasp. It felt so good I pulled at Joe's hair, causing him to make a slight noise of pain before moaning my name. This made me smile smugly, and I let go to replace my hands at the hem of his shirt, tugging lightly on it to ask permission to remove it. His eyes opened slowly and locked with my own before he moved his arms up, allowing me to rid him of the fabric.

"Your so beautiful Joey..." I let out a small breath as my fingers reached out to touch his smooth, hairless torso, grazing lightly over the tan skin. This elicted a delicious moan from my older brother and gave me more confidence. I looked up into his eyes and smiled before leanign forward, placing soft kisses to his collarbone.

"Oh..." He gasped, I looked up breifly, catching a glimpse of his bottom lips in between it teeth. Damn, he was perfect...

* * *

**(Joe's POV)**

Oh...dear merciful Jesus this is amazing. My heart thumpedl oudly against my chest as Nick kissed my body, his hands carressing my sides as his lips decended lower. I felt his fingers hook into my remaining article of clothing that was barely concealing the stiffened probelm within them. Then, I felt a rush of cool air as he tugged them off of my legs so swiftly I fell backwards on the bed.

"Nick...what are you...OH!" I put a hand over my mouth to keep from screaming as I felt warm lips kissing the tip of my erection. HOLY MOTHER OF AUNT PEARL! _sorry grandma.._.

"Mmm..." I moaned into my hand as he began to suck gently at first, then faster...had he done this before? Because if not, then he was ONE hell of a instincual sun of a...oh my lord...

"Nick...oh...Nick let go I'm..." I moved to pull Nick off but he pinned my hands down and continued, sucking harder and grazing is teeth lightly and...oh god. I bite my lip as I stiffled a moan from my completion, feeling myself getting harder again as I opened my eyes to see some of the remnents of my current act dribbling down my younger brothers lip. He smiled seductivly at me and I pulled him to me.

"God, that's hot." I licked his lip then kissed him heatedly, passionatly, tasting myself on his tongue. I felt him grind into me, his erection poking my inner thigh.

"I love you Nick..." I whispered as we pulled apart.

"Joe...I know they say it hurts...but..." I felt him move off of me slightly and he straddles my waist, hovering slightly over my new arised problem.

"Nick..."

"I Love you Joe...and our vows...I want my first time with you...I wanna make love with you..." He bite his lip and I could tell he was nervous, hell so was I but ...hell who am I kidding? He's the only one for me...

"I love you Nick..." I didnt protest and he took it as a sign and began preparing himself. I watched in amusment at first, but them I began to shift slightly underneath him and had to look away.

"Joe look at me..." I looked at him...he slowly began to lowerhimself onto me and I took his hand, holding it tightly in my own as I shut my eyes. It took a while...hell it took a long while but he finally manages to take all of me into him and we sat there...well he sat I was lying down, but ...oh dear lord...he was so tight...Id never had sex before so I never felt anything like it, but it felt like heaven.

"Your ass is suffocating my appendage." I laughed softly.

"You want me to get off?" He asked softly, he began to move off slowly which in turn caused us both to moan.

**(Third person)**

Nick began to lift up and push down onto Joe, feeling him deep within the cavern of his virginity which was now broken. They moaned together softly, making sure to not wake anyone up as they made love to each other. Joe flipped them around, and began to pump into Nick when he was now under Joe's warm body.

"Joey..."He moaned. "Mmm...Joe...I love you..." He gasped for air as he began to reach the peak of his orgasm. "Joe..." He gasped as his muscle walls tightened around Joe, causing him to pump into him harder and elicting a delicious moan from Nick and Joe let go inside of him. They rode out their orgasms and collapsed.

"Oh god...I love you so much. "Joe kissed Nick lovingly, carressing his cheek with his thumb. "You're so beautiful."

He pulled out of Nick and got up, moving to lock his door before going back to the bed, cleaning them up with a towel and getting under the covers. He pulled him close, and Nick smiled.

Squeak...

"Joe...you shave dont you?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Just making sure I wasnt imaginging a furry rock next to my stomach." They both jumped and pulled back the covers. "Hah! I knew it!"

The hamster was looking up at them from the sheets and Joe picked him up, putting him back in his cage and then grabbing one of Kevin's old random scarves from his dressor and tied it through the cage door.

"Hah, try and get out now, sucker!" Joe grinned triumphantly.

"Can we sleep now?" Nick laughed.

"Yeah..." He smiled and they both got back in and snuggled up close.

* * *

--

**A/N: Okay...that might be the end..i havnt decided yet..**


End file.
